Ruby Rose/History
__TOC__ Background Not much is known about Ruby's life pre-show. It is known that she is the daughter of Summer Rose and is close friends with her half-sister Yang Xiao Long, who she was raised together with on the island of Patch. Every night before bed, Yang would read her stories of great heroes in childhood fairy tales, which would inspire Ruby to become a Huntress. Summer died when Ruby was very young. Yang has said that, whilst Ruby was "really torn up" by her mother's death, she thinks her younger sister was too young to really understand what was happening. Before going to Beacon Academy, she studied at Signal Academy, where she built and learned to use Crescent Rose under the tutelage of her uncle Qrow. "Red" Trailer Ruby Rose visits an altar by a cliffside in a snow-laden forest. After one visit, she was confronted by a pack of Beowolves, which she slew single-handedly using her scythe before leaving.RWBY "Red" Trailer A clue that points towards the nature of the altar is the lyrics from her theme, "Red Like Roses:" "...and brings me to the place you rest..." The grave marker's inscription reads: "Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter," referencing the poem The Last Rose of Summer by Thomas Moore.The Last Rose of Summer This is an obvious reference to her mother. "Yellow" Trailer After her return to Vale, Ruby unexpectedly encounters her sister, Yang, outside a club. Yang is somewhat reluctant to discuss what she is doing there, claiming that it is a "long story."RWBY "Yellow" Trailer ''RWBY Dust Shop Robbery ]] Ruby becomes inadvertently involved in the affairs of criminal Roman Torchwick when she interferes with his attempted robbery of the Dust store From Dust Till Dawn. Ruby demonstrates her raw skill by knocking aside two armed Henchmen without even using her weapon. The fight then escalates with Roman ordering all of his men to attack at once. Ruby once again effortlessly defeats them, much to Roman's displeasure. Ruby attempts to pursue Roman, but quickly finds herself out of her depth when Roman's Bullhead arrives to pick him up. It is only the intervention of Glynda Goodwitch that prevents her from being seriously injured or even killed when Roman detonates a Burn Dust crystal at her feet with a precise shot from Melodic Cudgel. Ruby is then a spectator as Glynda duels Cinder Fall who is apparently allied to Roman. Ruby attempts to assist, but Crescent Rose's rifle-fire is easily deflected by the criminal. Glynda is forced to divert her attention from her foe to save Ruby from an attack and the two criminals escape. In an interrogation room somewhere, Glynda tells Ruby that she does not approve of the girl's foolhardy risk-taking. Ozpin then joins them and, after making some remarks that suggest he may already know something about her, questions Ruby, quickly drawing out her association with her Uncle Qrow and Signal Academy. Clearly impressed by the girl's ambitions and values, he exercises his authority as the headmaster of Beacon Academy to accept her into the school two years early. Although delighted to be given the opportunity to enter Beacon Academy, Ruby does not like the possibility of being given special attention. Her sister, Yang, was very happy for her and excited about her getting into Beacon. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Ruby Rose" Welcome to Beacon Upon arrival at Beacon Academy, Ruby is quickly distracted by her love of weaponry as she is now surrounded by various exotic weapons. An amused Yang separates from her sister after meeting some of her friends, leaving a confused and disoriented Ruby to her own devices. Ruby almost immediately gets herself in trouble by falling on a luggage trolley belonging to Weiss Schnee. Dismayed at the possibility of damage to her supply of Dust, Weiss immediately begins to forcefully berate Ruby but in the process, shakes enough Dust into the air that it makes Ruby sneeze, detonating the drifting Dust in a flash of fire, electricity, and ice. Weiss begins to berate Ruby again but this time Ruby responds forcefully; the confrontation is then interrupted by Blake Belladonna, who infuriates Weiss by mentioning the less-than-savory reputation of her family company, the Schnee Dust Company. Both other girls depart, leaving a depressed Ruby alone. Ruby is helped to her feet by Jaune Arc, who she previously saw being sick on the airship carrying them to Beacon. After a few rocky moments as they exchange unflattering nicknames, the two strike up a friendship over their respective weapons. They go their separate ways upon entering the Beacon Academy Amphitheater. There, Ruby attempts to explain her day's misadventures to a disbelieving Yang, who thinks Ruby metaphorically exploded. When Ruby talks about her encounter with Weiss and how the girl yelled at her, Weiss appears from behind her and yells again, forcing Ruby into Yang's arms and Yang to realize Ruby actually exploded. Ruby tries to make peace with Weiss, but fails miserably as Weiss wants nothing to do with her. That night, in the Academy's ballroom, Ruby attempts to write a letter to her friends at Signal Academy about her day but is interrupted by Yang, who is eager to help her sister make friends in her new school. Very much against her will, Ruby is dragged over to Blake to formally introduce herself. The two strike up a conversation about books and Ruby's dreams for her future before Weiss arrives and starts berating everyone over the amount of noise they're causing. A dismayed Blake blows out her candles, leaving the quartet in the dark. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Shining Beacon" *"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" Beacon Academy Initiation The morning of their second day at Beacon, Yang notes that Ruby was "awfully chipper" and Ruby explains that she was happy that she was no longer going to have to struggle socially but could let Crescent Rose speak for her. It is clear that Ruby does not like the thought of making friends and wants to stick with Yang, even joining her team, if necessary. She becomes angry when Yang suggests that making friends would help her "break out of her shell" and grow up emotionally. Shortly afterwards, Ruby helps Jaune go to the Beacon Cliffs after the boy is left stunned by his failure to impress Weiss and by a near-miss from a Miló wielded by a famed young athlete named Pyrrha Nikos. On the cliffs, Ruby reacts with dismay when the class is informed by Glynda that they would be sorted into teams by the Academy faculty and not by their own choice. Ozpin makes this worse by implying that who they would be paired up with for the test (and the rest of their Academy career) was down to a combination of chance and their judgement. After being launched into the Emerald Forest, Ruby searches unsuccessfully for Yang before finally coming across Weiss, who promptly walks away, leaving Ruby behind. Although initially dismayed, Ruby is determined to make the team-up work and is overjoyed when Weiss returns to her after initially storming away. Ruby starts attempting (unsuccessfully) to impress Weiss first with her speed and then with her ability as a fighter when they encounter a pack of Beowolves. However, Ruby jumps in front of Weiss to attack the lead Beowolf, causing Weiss to hastily redirect the fire-based attack she was about to use on the Grimm, starting a small forest fire. Ruby gets frustrated at their having to flee the resulting fire and Weiss accuses Ruby of being "the strongest child to ''sneak her way" into Beacon, an accusation that clearly infuriates Ruby. During their journey through the forest (during which they get hopelessly lost), the two argue repeatedly. Weiss accuses Ruby of being childish, irresponsible, and by far her inferior. Ruby counters that Weiss is bossy and clearly thinks that she is perfect, an accusation that clearly bites deeply. Finally, Ruby somehow talks Weiss into a scheme that leads to the two dangling from the back of a giant Nevermore high over the ruined temple at the north of the forest that was their objective. Ruby jumps off of the Grimm's back, leaving a furious Weiss still dangling from the creature's claw. Ruby is inadvertently saved from a painful landing in front of Yang and Blake when Jaune, who had been flung into the air by a Death Stalker, strikes her in mid-air knocking them both into the trees. After recovering, Ruby sees the Death Stalker attacking Pyrrha and Ruby runs to her aid. However, the giant scorpion-like Grimm is able to resist both Crescent Rose's blade and its rifle fire with no apparent damage. Ruby flees but is trapped when the Nevermore pins her cape to the ground with a barrage of spear-like feathers. She is only saved from being killed by the Death Stalker's sting when Weiss traps the creature's tail in ice. Weiss, now more upset than angry, repeats her charge that Ruby is immature and reckless but acknowledges that her own acerbic personality is not helping matters. She offers to act nicer if Ruby stops showing off. Ruby responds that she merely wanted to prove to Weiss that she can take care of herself. Weiss' response that "You're fine," is an enormous relief to Ruby. She then has an emotional reunion with Yang who had been trying to help her escape the Death Stalker but had not been able to reach her due to a barrier of Nevermore spear-feathers. Ruby collects the White Knight relic from the temple, completing the first part of the initiation test. She supports Weiss' declaration that they needed to make haste back to the cliffs to finish the test rather than "dilly-dally" around, fighting the Grimm. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha, and Lie Ren flee deeper into the abandoned temple buildings and are finally trapped between the Nevermore and the Death Stalker on a bridge across a seemingly-bottomless abyss. After she, Weiss, Blake, and Yang make a few futile attempts to kill the Nevermore both individually and with massed ranged fire; Ruby comes up with a plan to combine the various skills and abilities of all four girls. Yang and Weiss co-operate to ground the Nevermore, freezing its tail to the ground. Blake and Yang create an enormous slingshot from the ribbon of Gambol Shroud. Ruby is then launched from it (with the aid of Weiss' weapon); she pins the Nevermore's neck to the cliff with Crescent Rose's blade and ascends the cliff, aided by her weapon's recoil and Weiss' powers. Finally, at the top of the cliff, a final shot from Crescent Rose beheads the Nevermore and Ruby has defeated her first foe as a student of Beacon Academy. ]] That evening, back in the amphitheater, Professor Ozpin announces that Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, having all selected a White Knight Relic, would henceforth work together as Team RWBY. Much to Ruby's shock, Weiss' disbelief, and Yang's joy: Ruby is named team leader. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"The First Step, Pt.2" *"The Emerald Forest" *"The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" *"Players and Pieces" Start of Classes The next morning, Ruby, taking her role as team leader most seriously, rallies her team with a whistle to the task of unpacking and decorating their dormitory room. She is eagerly assisted by Yang and Blake but less happily by Weiss, who is probably somewhat annoyed at having her new leader blowing a whistle in her ear at close range first thing in the morning. After getting the room in order and creating bunk beds to save space, Ruby determines from their schedule that their first classes of the day start at 9am. When an understandably-alarmed Weiss points out that it is 8:55am, Team RWBY and Team JNPR engage in a sprint across the courtyard to class, watched by a dismayed Glynda and an amused Ozpin. Ruby pays little attention to the opening lecture of the Grimm Studies class, taught by Peter Port after it becomes clear that the teacher just wishes to boast of his heroic past and, possibly, flirt with a disgusted Yang. Ruby's lackadaisical attitude enrages Weiss who inadvertently volunteers to demonstrate the skills a Huntress needs by fighting a Boarbatusk that Professor Port has brought along for the occasion. Weiss struggles against the Grimm boar, primarily because she keeps pausing to berate Ruby for distracting her or telling her what to do, despite Ruby actively trying to giver her advice and encouragement. After killing her foe (using a strategy Ruby had suggested), she storms off, much to her classmates' puzzlement. Ruby confronts her team-mate, demanding an explanation. Weiss rages at Ruby, telling her that she is unfit to be a leader due to her youth and lack of skill; she did not want to be in any team led by Ruby. A dismayed Ruby meets up with Professor Ozpin, who informs her that he has made more mistakes than anyone else on Remnant but that he does not believe that making Ruby team leader is one of those. Ozpin counsels Ruby that being leader is a badge and burden she must bear always and that she needs to prove herself worthy of it. She cannot expect to lead if she does not show herself worthy of being followed. After the headmaster leaves, Ruby sees Weiss talking to Professor Port and seems to come to a decision. That night, Ruby falls asleep studying and is woken by Weiss who seems impressed at her work ethic. Weiss informs her that she intends to be the best team-mate she can be and gives Ruby a coffee and a tip on her studies as peace offerings. Before leaving she confesses that she always wanted a bunk-bed. As classes progress for a few weeks, Ruby is seen watching a fight between Jaune and Cardin Winchester. After the match, Glynda announces a festival that Ruby is clearly excited about, as it means fighting teams from other schools. Ruby later joins Team JNPR for a meal, where she looks at Pyrrha in agreement, and questions if Jaune is okay after his humiliating defeat and calls Cardin a bully due to how he treats him. One night, Ruby runs into Jaune outside his room, thinking that he locked himself from his room. Jaune admits to Ruby his problems with Cardin and Pyrrha, but Ruby gives him some advice about being a leader and how as a leader, Jaune needs to put his team before himself and how he isn't allowed to fail because of it. She believes that Jaune could be a great leader and leaves Jaune in the hall to think about it. The next day, Ruby and her team go on a field trip to Forever Fall to collect red sap from the local trees. Everything goes well until Cardin and Jaune are attacked by an Ursa. Ruby orders Yang and Blake to get Glynda while Weiss, Pyrrha, and herself go to save Jaune. Pyrrha tells them to wait as Jaune fights the Ursa, helping him slightly with her Semblance. Ruby asks what Pyrrha just did and Pyrrha explains she has the power of polarity, which Ruby mistakes as the power to control poles, prompting Weiss to correct her that it means controlling magnetism. The three then leave Cardin and Jaune alone and walk back to rejoin the groups. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" *"Jaunedice" *"Forever Fall" *"Forever Fall, Pt.2" Team Divided ]] In order to prepare for the upcoming Vytal Festival, Weiss convinces the team to head down to the docks to see the other teams; despite Ruby complaining that it smells like fish. While there, the team investigate a robbery at a Dust shop. Weiss and Blake begin to fight about the White Fang's possible involvement in the robbery, but Ruby sides with Blake that it probably wasn't them and wonders if it was Roman; as the Vale Police Department had never caught him and the crime is similar to the robbery at From Dust Till Dawn. Just then Sun Wukong runs off a nearby boat and the group gives chase at Weiss' insistence. During the chase, Weiss knocks over a girl named Penny and Ruby greets her first. As they talk, Ruby calls her a friend before leaving around the corner. As they talk about the strange girl, Penny appears in front of them and asks Ruby if she really meant that they were friends. Despite everyone signally to Ruby not to say yes, she does anyway and Penny is overjoyed. The meeting turns sour when Weiss and Blake begin fighting over the White Fang and Faunus in general, forcing Ruby and Yang to watch them fight well into the night. However when Blake accidentally admits she was affiliated with the White Fang and runs off, Ruby tries and fails to stop her. She then goes out searching for her after she had been gone all weekend. Ruby and her sister Yang are constantly shouting out Blake's name in the hopes of finding her, while Weiss just walked doing nothing. Shortly after Penny appeared, Yang and Weiss left her alone with Ruby, much to Ruby's annoyance. Ruby and Penny spend the rest of the day talking, mostly on Blake and friendship. Shortly afterward, during the night, the two girls heard an explosion. After seeing who it was, Ruby called herself out to Roman who took the advantage in shooting Ruby whilst she was distracted. Scared that Penny might get injured, Penny still went on to fight, which impressed Ruby by her skills. Once Team RWBY was reunited she happily shouted about her team being together again. After this she asks for Penny, who is seen to be in a car talking to a mysterious man. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Stray" *"Black and White" Beginning the Second Semester Before the second semester beings, Ruby compiles a large binder of ideas for how she and her team can have the best day ever. She then meets them in the dining hall and begins to explain to them her idea, despite Nora and Yang flinging food at each other. This eventually escalates into a full scale food fight between Ruby's team and JNPR. Ruby leads her team into the charge, but eventually everyone on her team is incapacitated. As a final attack, Ruby uses her Semblance to create a wind vortex that sucks up all the loose food, plates, and soda in the dining hall and dashes past JNPR, forcing them against the back wall. She then jumps out of the way as they are hit with the airborne food and soda, covering them entirely. As Glynda barges into the room and sets everything right, Ruby is seen laughing with everyone else. Ruby is seen playing a board game with her teammates, but she and Weiss lose to her sister. After Sun arrives and introduces them to his friend Neptune Vasilias, Blake leaves. Later that day, Ruby returns to her dorm with Yang and Weiss. Yang says that they should not have let "the new guy" play, and Ruby tells Yang how she's only mad because he beat her and that Yang should have attacked when Ruby told her to. After Weiss stops Blake from leaving, pointing out her recent behavior, Ruby asks Blake if she still is thinking about Roman. Blake answers that she has thought of not only Roman, but also the White Fang, and the discussion continues on about how nobody knows what is going on. After a lengthy conversation, Ruby formulates a plan for the four to take down the enemies that are conspiring against them, to which all agree, but not with the "Aye' response she was expecting. Deciding to form a plan, Ruby suddenly remembers leaving her board game in the library and rushes out to get it, but she bumps into Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. She also meets Cinder again, although she isn't aware that she fought her during the Dust Store robbery. Ruby then redirects them to where they are supposed to go. Cinder thanks her and that they will meet again. Ruby agrees and shouts "Welcome to Beacon!" ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" RWBY Investigations Following Peter Port's class, Ruby is with her team in their dorm, changing their clothes into their alternate outfits. After going over their plans, the team leader is surprised by Sun, who agrees alone to join them, but Ruby tells him she doesn't want to get friends involved. He objects, having Neptune join him as well. After pairing Neptune with Yang and Sun with Blake, Ruby heads out with Weiss. She pulls away Weiss after rejecting her idea of working with Neptune. The pair is then seen talking about the Cross Continental Transmit center when they bump into Penny. When Ruby asks Penny where she's been, she runs away, and Ruby goes after her, leaving Weiss alone but not before telling her that they would meet up later. .]] After running around with Penny and asking her several questions, they are spotted by two Atlas Soldiers, prompting Penny to run away with Ruby running behind her. Ruby aids her by cutting of a scaffolding, causing boxes to fall, blocking the soldiers passageway. Using her speed, Ruby grabs Penny in flight but soon loses control, crashing to the floor, dropping Penny, and causing Ruby herself to land onto the street. Before she is hit by an incoming truck, Penny saves her in the nick of time and stops the truck with her bare hands, lifting it up, visibly shocking Ruby. Penny runs away again. After catching up to her once more, Ruby again asks Penny what is wrong. She tells Penny that she can trust her and assures her that they are friends. Penny then reveals to Ruby her metallic hands and that she isn't a normal girl, leaving Ruby surprised once again. After learning about Penny's true self, Ruby surprises her by saying that it matters not to her if she is a robot, because all that matters is that she has a heart and soul, something she herself can feel. Penny hugs Ruby in joy and then hides her in a garbage dump after hearing the two Atlas soldiers. Sometime later, Ruby responds to Blake's distress call, pointing out how she would not miss the fight with the Atlesian Paladin-290. She then joins her team in a fight against Roman, who was piloting the large robot. After a long fight, the robot is destroyed by Yang, resulting in the escape of their enemies. After Weiss makes a small joke, Ruby snickers, although Yang and Blake weren't too pleased with the joke. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A Minor Hiccup" *"Painting the Town..." Aftermath and The Dance Ruby is seen with her team observing a fight between Pyrrha and Team CRDL, where Pyrrha emerges victorious. When Mercury decides to challenge Pyrrha immediately afterwards, Ruby offers praise in regards to his skills to Emerald. Later that day, Ruby and her team show concern for Blake, who hasn't slept in days, has barely eaten, and has allowed her grades to drop significantly.When her team attempts to help her, Blake brushes them off and leaves, telling them that she will be in the library. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss then stare in shock as Jaune shows up at their dorm, attempting to invite Weiss to the dance, only to get shot down. A depressed Ruby is seen sitting on a chair, whilst her teammates prepare for the dance. When Weiss asks Ruby which tablecloth they should use, the team leader asks if both are the same, with Weiss answering on why she even asked. When Yang asks Ruby what's wrong, Ruby says that she has no more ideas on how to get Blake to come to the dance, Yang reassures her and Weiss that Blake is going. The next day, an embarrassed Ruby enters the ballroom, with Yang commenting on how beautiful she is. She complains about the shoes, and how it's possible for Weiss to fight in such footwear. Following this, with Weiss and Yang heading their way to have fun, Ruby has a small conversation with Ozpin, who points out that one can never spend all their time on the battlefield, and that both dancing and fighting are exactly the same, and that she should take the time into having fun. He comments that as time goes on friendships can be tested, but it's opportunities at events like these which can strengthen those bonds, and why they are remembered. Ruby is seen alone drinking from a cup, and is later joined by Jaune, who adds on how both of them are alone. When Jaune asks about Weiss, she informs him that she came alone, which upsets him, knowing she had asked Neptune to the dance. She is then seen talking with her sister, who headlocks her, only to tell her to try and have fun. Ruby later notices Cinder sneaking around and decides to follow her. After giving chase and seeing what she did to several guards, Ruby confronts her in a small fight, but Cinder escapes, leaving her alone in the Cross Continental Transmit, as James Ironwood arrives. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Extracurricular" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" The Mountain Glenn Mission Ruby arrives at Ozpin's office, where the headmaster along with James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch are waiting for her. They then begin to talk about the events of the previous night, in which Ruby recollects the events of Cinder, however, she points out that she doesn't recognize the assailant due to her mask, but brought up her abilities. Glynda notes the glass-based abilities described by Ruby were similar to the woman she fought when they first met Ruby. After Ironwood praises Ruby for her actions, Ozpin asks Ruby to keep their conversation secret, which she agrees to. She is then confronted by her team upon her arrival to her dorm room, to which she eventually tells them of the events last night. While Weiss believed her actions to have been rather risky, Blake says that Ruby handled it right, as Yang tries to comfort her sister by telling her that everything would be alright. In an effort to cheer her up, Yang reveals to Ruby a package delivered to them from their father. After opening up the package and revealing to be their dog Zwei, Ruby is overjoyed, along with Yang, and her partner Weiss, who was skeptical at first, while Blake hid herself uptop Ruby's bed. After Glynda calls all first year students to the assembly hall, Ruby heads over with her team, where Ozpin gives a speech on how eighty-years to the day the biggest war ended. Following the speech, Ruby and her team head to a selection of missions called Search & Destroy and all choose Quadrant 5, to clear out Grimm, but are unable to, due to it being unavailable for first year students. However, Ozpin, after pointing out some of Ruby's past actions, along with her team, he bends the rules and enlists them in their selection. Following a short conversation with Team CFVY'S Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby presses on on how they never backed down from a challenge, and that they can't do it now. Blake agrees, and Ruby brings up that it won't be just them, but also that they will fight alongside a genuine huntsmen. Unfortunately, Ruby and her team are left in utter shock upon seeing that Bartholomew Oobleck was the one joining them. As the team still remains in shock upon Oobleck being their shadowing Huntsman, he informs them of their mission and then rushes of to the ship. At that moment, Team JNPR meets up with Team RWBY, who begin talking about their mission to Quadrant 5, just as Sun and Neptune arrive, in which also talk about their job. After Oobleck calls for the team, Sun, Neptune and Team JNPR give Yang and her team a sympathetic look and then part ways. Once aboard the ship. Oobleck tells Weiss that despite being intellectual, he has had his share of "tussles" as a Huntsmen, which Ruby mistakes for truffles and brussels sprouts. Oobleck brings up on how the southeast quadrant of Vale is the site of the kingdom's greatest failure, where Ruby answers Mountain Glenn, as Yang adds on to it with it being an expansion having been overrun by the creatures of Grimm, and was fenced of the rest of the city. Once they arrive, after discovering that Ruby had brought the dog, something which Oobleck didn't seem to be bothered by, they are ordered to dispatch a group of Beowolves, which they do, and continue to do so for the rest of the day. Later, Ruby accompanies Oobleck to scout the perimeter, as her team set up camp. When they reach the edge of the destroyed city, she notices Grimm in the distance, which Oobleck tells her are the Goliath's. When she points out on attacking them, Oobleck informs her that her sniper rifle would just agitate them, but overtime learned that their fight against humans resulted in their deaths, and since then have kept away from humans. The two then get into another discussion, where Ruby asks Oobleck why he became a Huntsmen. He tells her that he chose his career to ave people, and when he looks at the ruins of the city, he looks and wonders about the people that could've been saved. Around nighttime, the two return to the campsite and Ruby warms herself up the fire, while Oobleck tells them to get ready for the next day, and to eat their dinner and head to bed, shortly before asking who will take first watch, as Ruby herself volunteers first. When heading out, Yang asks Ruby if Oobleck asked her on the reason she became a Huntress and what did she tell him, however, Ruby informs her that he didn't and heads out, wishing her team good night. As her team lays in their beds behind her, Ruby keeps watch with Zwei as Beowolves are heard in the distance, and Ruby says that things will be better tomorrow. Ruby is seen to still be keeping first watch, whilst her team members are asleep, who then begin talking. She later falls asleep as Yang takes watch and is awoken when Zwei runs out, prompting her to go after him, not alerting her team. After catching up to her pet, she hears two White Fang members and follows them, but unable to call for her team, Ruby decides to go tell them, but the street caves in, and she falls through with Zwei, but manages to throw him over, but fails in her attempt to get up, as the remainder of the street collapses. She lands in what appears to be an underground village and is confronted by the two same guards she saw earlier, and attempts to fight back but is quickly apprehended and knocked out. She is then brought before Roman Torchwick. Ruby is seen being attacked by Roman, who is seen to be enjoying himself. When asked by the latter on how she found them, she uses her Semblance to escape, but unfortunately fails due to Roman using his weapons hook to grapple her. Their attention is then caught by several explosions in the distance and fleeing White Fang members. As Roman is angered, it is revealed to be Oobleck and the rest of her team, and using an open opportunity, Ruby jumps on Roman covering his eyes with his own hat and begins runs, managing to evade the shots being fired at her. She is cornered by four White Fang members who all attempt to shoot Ruby, but is then saved by her sister Yang. Jumping into her arms happily, Ruby tells her team that she is fine and begins to inform them of the White Fang's actions, who are fleeing on a train. Given no other choice, Ruby tells them that they have to stop them. As they board the train, the team discovered several bombs were rigged onto the train, later noticing they were set so each car detached from the train would explode to create holes in the ceiling of the tunnel for the Grimm to escape to the surface. After they take out several henchmen atop the train, Ruby and Oobleck work together to eliminate the Atlesian Paladin-290s so they could reach the front car. However, as they reach the front car and rejoin with the rest of the team, they realize the train's about to reach the end of the tunnel, with no way to stop it. Weiss encompasses the group in a barrier of ice before the train collides and burst upward into the center of Vale. Recovering from the crash, Ruby hears the city's emergency sirens blare as a horde of Grimm emerges and terrorizes the city from within. Team RWBY regroups at the center plaza as they are surrounded by Grimm from all sides. Each team member engages the Grimm, with Ruby, at one point, anchoring her Crescent Rose into the ground and spin-stomping attacking Grimm from around her. Eventually, Oobleck joins the fight, with Teams JNPR and CFVY, Sun, Neptune, Emerald, Mercury, the Atlesian Forces and other Beacon Professors arriving to contain the swarm of Grimm. After securing the breach in the city and disposing of the invading Grimm, Team RWBY return to Beacon to assess the events over the past 2 days, though Ruby is still concerned about being unable to resolve all the lingering questions and mysteries surrounding their investigation thus far. With dawn rising, she suggests the team get some sleep, to which they all agree. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Field Trip" *"Search and Destroy" *"Mountain Glenn" *"No Brakes" * "Breach" References Category:History pages